The prior art embraces packaging methods such as will form wrappers of substantially box-like appearance around single products of substantially parallelepiped shape, utilizing a succession of folder mechanisms designed to perform a series of steps in which the edges of the wrapper are closed around the product and thus caused to cover the relative flat faces of the parallelepiped form.
In the event that the shape of the products should happen to be other than substantially parallelepiped, such methods are unable to produce a wrapper that will adhere perfectly to the faces of the product, especially along or around the areas where the adjoining faces of the product meet one another.
This is the case, for example, with products of substantially parallelepiped geometry having rounded corners, as presented typically by tablets, or products of notably more complex shape.
For retailing purposes, finally, products of the type in question are assembled in groups and overwrapped to manufacture packs of the familiar stick type, which will always present an elongated parallelepiped appearance regardless of the shape presented by the single constituent products.
The object of the present invention is to set forth a method of wrapping each single product, such as will ensure that the shape of the single product is recognizable both individually and when assembled with others in a stick pack.